This Kiss
by i heart romance
Summary: This is a selection of drabbles and fluff; a bunch of romantic moments between Tamora Pierce couples some that exist and some that do not . Please R&R! More are on their way!
1. All There Is

_**All There Is **_

_**Daine and Numair**_

**Okay, so this might be a little weird, but please just read it and tell me what you think. **

The halls were dark and silent. No torches were lit, no candles burning. There was only darkness. Darkness that enveloped the world in a noiseless peace.

Daine sat, huddled in the small alcove in the wall. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, her head buried in her lap. Her shoulders shook with each miserable sob she let free. Her salty tears had stained her cheeks and soaked her clothes, but she didn't care. She just went on crying.

As the tears continued to flow the image that filled her mind was one of Perin. Perin, whose face filled her head, who had been courting her for so many months, whose fiery kisses had muddled her mind so constantly; she could not stop thinking about him. Him and That Girl, to be precise; the image of them together, his mouth on hers, his hands holding her, could not be forgotten. So Daine sat there crying at his betrayal, at the gnawing feeling it left in her stomach.

It was not the betrayal of Perin alone that made her sob and weep as though her world was ending. It was the feeling that this was all there was, and ever would be. Daine had always though she was not pretty; she was not lady-like. She was a commoner among nobles, a foreigner in a strange city. And despite what reassurance Thayet or Alanna might try to give her, she believed no man could ever _really_ want her. It was this thought, of utter despair that caused her to weep, for she believed with all her broken heart, this pain was all there would ever be for her.

The sound of footsteps made her start, but she had noticed them too late. Daine was unable to hide herself, or her tears from the approaching stranger. Even as the shadowy shape of her teacher and friend, Numair, emerged, all she could do was pray to Mithros that the darkness would hide her. But even with night's cover, Numair saw the huddled form of his friend and student, and even without light, he saw the distress that filled her every pore.

Without a word or a thought, Numair sat down beside Daine, and put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Daine. Sshh, Daine, it's all right, it's all alright." He whispered the words into her over and over again, calming her more with every syllable. Finally she stopped crying and lifted her tear stained face to look into Numair's concerned one.

"Daine, what's wrong." The anxiety in his voice was so sincere; it almost made her burst into a fresh round of tears.

"It's, Perin." Daine began hesitantly, as if she had trouble forming the words. "I saw him, before, with, with..." Daine's shoulders began to shake again with the struggle it took not to cry at the image of the two together. When she had gotten control over herself again, she continued. "With a girl, one of the riders, I think. They were, were, _together_." The pain that was evident in her voice gave Numair a tight feeling in his chest. His mind was filled with rage when he realised that it was because of that idiotic scribe, that his dear, dear Daine was so upset.

"He's not worth it Daine, he's not worth _anyone's _tears, let alone yours." His hand gently traced circles on her back, a way of comforting her.

"It's not just that! It's that-" Daine broke of uncomfortably, leaving Numair staring at her in curiosity and puzzlement. When she continued her voice was quiet, but firm, "it's that this is all I can expect from life, from men. It's not that it was Perin; I didn't like him _that_ much anyway. The problem is this is what will be happening to me, for the rest of my life." Just by listening to her, Numair could tell she truly believed this, and that broke his heart.

"Daine that is nonsense," he hadn't meant the words to come out sternly, but they did. "Perin was just a worthless schmuck. Why on earth would you think other men would do that? Any man would be lucky to have you." In her sadness and anger, Daine couldn't hear the utter earnestness in his voice.

"Why wouldn't a man do that? Why could any man every want me anyway?! I'm not beautiful, or even pretty, I'm a bastard child who was out cast from her own village! Why would any man want me?!" and with these angry words, hot tears began to flow down her flushed face.

"Daine," she looked up in surprise at the intensity in Numair's voice. "Don't you ever say that! It is not true. I want to kill scum like Perin for even making you think that." Daine just stared at him, her mouth agape, unable to take her grey eyes of his passionate dark ones. And before she even had a chance to realise what he was doing, Numair was leaning towards her, and suddenly his mouth was on hers; and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. The feel of Numair's touch awakened strange feelings in her. Without thinking about, she was wrapping her arms around him and eagerly returning his passionate kiss with an almost desperate intensity. The feeling of his mouth on hers made her insides stir, her stomach do somersaults, her chest fill with a strange constricting feeling. Suddenly al her worries, all her tears were gone, the world was full of nothing but Numair, the feeling of his body against hers, of being in his arms, and of kissing him and having him kiss her. It was the most wonderful and extremely terrify thing she had ever experienced; she loved it!

When they finally broke away from each other Numair wore an odd expression. "Now do you believe that a man could want you?" unable to wipe the awed expression of her face, Daine simply nodded.

**So, what did you think? I know it took a while to get to the actual romantic bit, but for it to make sense it sort of had to happen. But still, sorry if you were hoping for more. Please review, you have no idea how much the reviews help, and how much they motivate me to write more! So please tell me what you think! Even if it's just criticism (please just don't burn too much!)**

**Xxx**


	2. Confused

_**All There Is **_

_**Daine and Numair**_

**Okay, so this might be a little weird, but please just read it and tell me what you think. **

The halls were dark and silent. No torches were lit, no candles burning. There was only darkness. Darkness that enveloped the world in a noiseless peace.

Daine sat, huddled in the small alcove in the wall. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, her head buried in her lap. Her shoulders shook with each miserable sob she let free. Her salty tears had stained her cheeks and soaked her clothes, but she didn't care. She just went on crying.

As the tears continued to flow the image that filled her mind was one of Perin. Perin, whose face filled her head, who had been courting her for so many months, whose fiery kisses had muddled her mind so constantly; she could not stop thinking about him. Him and That Girl, to be precise; the image of them together, his mouth on hers, his hands holding her, could not be forgotten. So Daine sat there crying at his betrayal, at the gnawing feeling it left in her stomach.

It was not the betrayal of Perin alone that made her sob and weep as though her world was ending. It was the feeling that this was all there was, and ever would be. Daine had always though she was not pretty; she was not lady-like. She was a commoner among nobles, a foreigner in a strange city. And despite what reassurance Thayet or Alanna might try to give her, she believed no man could ever _really_ want her. It was this thought, of utter despair that caused her to weep, for she believed with all her broken heart, this pain was all there would ever be for her.

The sound of footsteps made her start, but she had noticed them too late. Daine was unable to hide herself, or her tears from the approaching stranger. Even as the shadowy shape of her teacher and friend, Numair, emerged, all she could do was pray to Mithros that the darkness would hide her. But even with night's cover, Numair saw the huddled form of his friend and student, and even without light, he saw the distress that filled her every pore.

Without a word or a thought, Numair sat down beside Daine, and put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Daine. Sshh, Daine, it's all right, it's all alright." He whispered the words into her over and over again, calming her more with every syllable. Finally she stopped crying and lifted her tear stained face to look into Numair's concerned one.

"Daine, what's wrong." The anxiety in his voice was so sincere; it almost made her burst into a fresh round of tears.

"It's, Perin." Daine began hesitantly, as if she had trouble forming the words. "I saw him, before, with, with..." Daine's shoulders began to shake again with the struggle it took not to cry at the image of the two together. When she had gotten control over herself again, she continued. "With a girl, one of the riders, I think. They were, were, _together_." The pain that was evident in her voice gave Numair a tight feeling in his chest. His mind was filled with rage when he realised that it was because of that idiotic scribe, that his dear, dear Daine was so upset.

"He's not worth it Daine, he's not worth _anyone's _tears, let alone yours." His hand gently traced circles on her back, a way of comforting her.

"It's not just that! It's that-" Daine broke of uncomfortably, leaving Numair staring at her in curiosity and puzzlement. When she continued her voice was quiet, but firm, "it's that this is all I can expect from life, from men. It's not that it was Perin; I didn't like him _that_ much anyway. The problem is this is what will be happening to me, for the rest of my life." Just by listening to her, Numair could tell she truly believed this, and that broke his heart.

"Daine that is nonsense," he hadn't meant the words to come out sternly, but they did. "Perin was just a worthless schmuck. Why on earth would you think other men would do that? Any man would be lucky to have you." In her sadness and anger, Daine couldn't hear the utter earnestness in his voice.

"Why wouldn't a man do that? Why could any man every want me anyway?! I'm not beautiful, or even pretty, I'm a bastard child who was out cast from her own village! Why would any man want me?!" and with these angry words, hot tears began to flow down her flushed face.

"Daine," she looked up in surprise at the intensity in Numair's voice. "Don't you ever say that! It is not true. I want to kill scum like Perin for even making you think that." Daine just stared at him, her mouth agape, unable to take her grey eyes of his passionate dark ones. And before she even had a chance to realise what he was doing, Numair was leaning towards her, and suddenly his mouth was on hers; and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. The feel of Numair's touch awakened strange feelings in her. Without thinking about, she was wrapping her arms around him and eagerly returning his passionate kiss with an almost desperate intensity. The feeling of his mouth on hers made her insides stir, her stomach do somersaults, her chest fill with a strange constricting feeling. Suddenly al her worries, all her tears were gone, the world was full of nothing but Numair, the feeling of his body against hers, of being in his arms, and of kissing him and having him kiss her. It was the most wonderful and extremely terrify thing she had ever experienced; she loved it!

When they finally broke away from each other Numair wore an odd expression. "Now do you believe that a man could want you?" unable to wipe the awed expression of her face, Daine simply nodded.

**So, what did you think? I know it took a while to get to the actual romantic bit, but for it to make sense it sort of had to happen. But still, sorry if you were hoping for more. Please review, you have no idea how much the reviews help, and how much they motivate me to write more! So please tell me what you think! Even if it's just criticism (please just don't burn too much!)**

**Xxx**


End file.
